Gunpowder or God
by ChibiScotty
Summary: A small drabble of how Gilbert and Arthur met. It's a oneshot. T a suggestive(?) ending


~ One shot for the Tumblr senpai ~

Once upon a time, in a time far far away lived a grumpy browed pirate. He decided that getting drunk was the best of solutions for life. Long story short; he pissed off a powerful faerie and she sent him many years in the future.

Let's say that he was transported to, I don't know, present day. Here, in present time, he sticks out and gets himself a lot of snickers from people. Let's also assume that he lands somewhere in Germany. Now let's watch his story play out, why don't we?

You are Gilbert Beilschmidt and a crazy looking man has just fallen from the sky in front of you. As he strains to stand up in front of the shocked you, you note that his face is actually quite attractive. Catching your bearings, you quickly extend your arm out to the man who seems to be dressed as a pirate.

You are Arthur Kirkland, and you are staring at this prim and proper stranger who holds his hand out to you. His garbs confuse you as they resemble those of a priest but you doubt this man child could be something so holy. Especially with his demon appearance. Despite this, you take his hand for you are still uneasy on your feet.

The pirate man finally takes your hand and leans his weight on you. _Aha, I am the best_, you praise yourself. Carefully, you lead the man back to church that you work. It is a beautiful cathedral and you pride yourself, maybe a bit to much, on it's beauty and keeping it clean. Despite your unruly hair and personality, you are a very clean and organized person.

The baby faced demon leads you to a church. Okay, so maybe he's not a demon, per se, but he could still be a tempter. By following his lead, you are taken to a small garden and he sets you down on the soft grass. He's grinning now, such a shit eating grin it is. You hate it, but you pretend not to mind since he may as well saved your life, though he obviously didn't and nothing anyone would say could make you believe so. He walks off, leaving you alone and that pisses you off even more. Before you know it, little yellow bird things are coming up so you. Such vile vermin.

You leave the stranger in your small personal garden that you have for when you rescue wounded animals. It's hard not to laugh when he wears such a deep scowl. It's amusing. You don't plan on leaving him long since you've only left to get a first aid kit. If left alone too long he may fall asleep and you learned that if there's a chance he has a concussion, not to let him sleep for at least six hours. Or something like that. Still, you're left wondering; why did he fall from the sky and how did he survive? Putting those thoughts off to the side for now, you grab the first aid kit and make your way back to the stranger.

You hate to admit it, but these vermin are kind of cute, but it doesn't mean you're going to let just flock you, or so you think. When they come near you halfheartedly shoo them away but they just twitter and jump around you and you almost smile until you notice the demon priest looking and laughing at you. Unconsciously, your teeth are already being ground together and your scowl is deepening. You swiftly scare the birds away before abruptly standing. That was the last thing you remember before a pitch blackness takes over your vision.

Mr. Pirate falls down and you quit your snickering and rush over to him. Groaning, you scold yourself for being such a doofus. The trusty first aid kit is opened before you realize you should wake him so he doesn't die. This is where you contemplate slapping him while, again, scolding yourself. You should have taken him to a hospital or something. Deciding it was the best choice, you promptly smack his face, not hard but in no way was it light.

Mr. Demon priest makes way into your vision, hovering over you, as you cup your slightly stinging cheek. He's speaking in an annoying voice. It takes you a minute to realize that you cannot understand him. Your brow crinkles in confusion as it hits you, he's not speaking English. You stare at him, dumbfounded, as he rifles through a small box and empties two little tablets into his palms and holds them out to you. You speak to him and you see it on his face, he has no clue what your saying. He then grabs your hand, obviously not as held back by this barrier as you, and puts the tablets in your palm. He points to his mouth and makes a movement with his hand as if gesturing to eat them. The demon hands you a strange container, resembling a bottle, that holds an unknown liquid.

It's awkward, because of the language barrier, but you motion that he must drink water and swallow the pills. When he almost chewed the pills, you nearly had a heart attack. Had the man not been injured, it would have been a jolly sight to watch him gag at the horrible taste and chalkiness. But this man, strange as he may be, was hurt and it was your job, as a servant of the lord, to make sure he was okay. This brings up the question again, why didn't you just take him to a hospital. Shaking off those thoughts, you smile and try and ask him how he feels by using hand motions.

It's really obvious that he's asking how you are but you ignore that and stare at him. You've noticed that this demon isn't half bad in the looks department. Honestly, that may be why you considered him a tempter earlier. You decide that what he has to say doesn't really matter much and you grab his hands to stop those erratic movements. You decide that maybe it's okay if you give him a taste, because he couldn't be a real priest so it should be okay. It's not a sin.

Without warning, the strange pirate man pushes you down and pins your hands above you. He's made his way over you. You want to stop him for this is a sin against God! But he's stronger than you. There's a strange look in his eyes and you don't need to know what language he speaks to know what he wants. You try to reason with him, saying that you both just met and it is wrong for a priest to do such things, before remembering that you both speak different languages. You let up on the struggling. It couldn't be too big of a sin to let this attractive man ravish you, could it? God could surely forgive him.


End file.
